


Simplicity

by ceruleanshark



Series: Dark Lords of Arda [13]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mai and Mel are amazing dragon dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Glaurung is young and has yet to grow into a fearsome dragon. Mairon and Melkor go to visit him.





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't even have a valid plot I just love dragon dads Mairon and Melkor.

“Glaurung!” Melkor called, striding into the massive cavern. It had been hollowed by lava long ago, the rock left porous and dimpled. Mairon trailed behind him, footsteps quick to match his longer strides. 

 

 A pattering of claws on stone echoed towards them, moments before a green-gold creature burst from the darkness. Scales shimmering like a mail coat in the light of the Silmarils, Glaurung leapt eagerly into Melkor's arms and nuzzled into his shoulder, pressing the broad snout against Melkor's pauldrons. He laughed in delight, wrapping his arms around Glaurung as he staggered slightly from the weight.

 

 “Mairon, look! He's grown.” Melkor turned to him eagerly, grinning broadly and blue eyes sparkling. Melkor stroked his head, scratching behind the curved horns. Glaurung purred contentedly and licked his cheek, eliciting a laugh from the delighted Vala.

 

 “He certainly has.” Mairon remarked approvingly, reaching out to pat his snout. Wisps of smoke rose from his nostrils as he crossed his eyes in an attempt to focus solely on Mairon. 

 

 “You're almost too big for Melkor to pick you up, aren't you?” Mairon crooned to the dragon. Glaurung wriggled in Melkor's arms, extending his neck to let Mairon pet him. 

 

 “I can hold him just fine.” Melkor looked mock-offended and adjusted his grip, balancing Glaurung on his chest. Mairon smirked playfully. “Give him another year and you will not be so certain of yourself.” 

 

 “We shall see.” Melkor raised an eyebrow at Mairon. The Maia stuck out his tongue in response, then turned back to the dragon.

 

 “When do you think he'll start speaking?” Mairon asked. Melkor shrugged, making Glaurung bounce slightly. His claws hissed against Melkor's armor as he clung on.

 

 “When he is ready, he will speak to us.” Melkor gazed affectionately at Glaurung, reaching out with his mind to touch Mairon's fëa. 

 

 The Maia smiled happily at the touch, his own spirit leaning into it. He stood on his toes to kiss Glaurung’s snout, then patted Melkor's arm. He lowered Glaurung to the floor, the dragon landing surprisingly nimbly for such a hefty creature. 

 

 Looking up at Melkor, Glaurung squeaked excitedly. He nudged Melkor's leg, then scrambled off a few paces before looking back at the pair. 

 

 “Does he want us to chase him?” Mairon asked. Grin widening, Melkor nodded. He leapt after Glaurung, eliciting another happy squeak from the dragon as he dashed away. Melkor sprinted after him, laughing in simple delight.

 

 Mairon watched with a smile on his face. All the tension seemed to flow from him. His heart swelled with joy.

 

In that moment, watching as his husband and their dragon chased each other around the cave, sprinting past glowing fungi and pools of water, Mairon felt nothing but love.


End file.
